


Warm - Dongchan

by Donglisa79



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Touchy-Feely, Warm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglisa79/pseuds/Donglisa79
Summary: Donghun était brûlant comme le soleil et Yuchan adorait ça.Ceci est un [OS] sur le Dongchan, ship connu dans le groupe A.C.E• A.C.E• Kang Yuchan• Lee Donghun





	Warm - Dongchan

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une petite fanfiction sur le Dongchan !   
> I hope you enjoy !

Depuis sa tendre enfance et de loin, à ce qu'il se souvienne, Lee Donghun avait toujours eu la peau brulante, dégageant cette chaleur parfois étouffante, parfois appréciable et n'avait cessé de se faire juger auparavant pour cette raison.

Les gens se battaient constamment pour savoir qui allait dormir avec lui en pleine nuit d'été et ce n'était jamais dans le bon sens, il n'aimait pas le toucher ou se coller contre lui et ne l'appréciait que lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de se réchauffer, ce que détestait notre noiraud auparavant. 

Se sentir utilisé, ce n'était pas son truc. 

Quant à ses parents, ils s'étaient maintes et maintes fois inquiété lorsqu'il était plus jeune, pensant qu'il avait de la fièvre alors qu'aucun symptôme prouvait ce fait, s'était promené en tee-shirt dans les couloirs à l'époque du lycée, et ceux, même en plein hiver, n'avait jamais eu et n'a jamais froid, ni trop chaud et ne trouvait aucune utilité dans le fait de se couvrir énormément. 

C'était un radiateur vivant, sa bouillotte, celle de Chan, Kang Yuchan. 

Le brunet était la seule personne qui appréciait et supportait sa chaleur corporelle et ceux, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. 

Lors de leur première rencontre, il y a quelques années, Chan n'avait cessé de sentir cette chaleur émanait du brun, chose qu'il avait tout de suite appréciée et ne c'était jamais lassé. 

Depuis ce jour jusqu'à maintenant ce que Donghun ne savait pas et que le maknae ne voulait surtout pas lui dire était qu'il était amoureux, totalement. fou. amoureux de cet homme, en passant de cette personnalité de grand-père grincheux, de cette voix magnifique qui lui provoquait frissons sur frissons, de son sourire lumineux, son talent, sa bienveillance et son amour envers les membres. 

Le petit brun adorait se coller contre lui, chérissait les petits moments lorsqu'il lui prenait la main dès qu'il avait froid alors qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas ça et affectionnait de se sentir protégé avec lui. 

Il savourait le fait d'être chouchouté de la sorte, d'avoir le pouvoir d'être le plus jeune alors que Donghun était le plus vieux, de savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui et son caractère de cochon et surtout et par-dessus tout, la chance d'être considéré comme un petit chiot envers ses yeux.

C'était un peu leurs surnoms respectifs à chacun, l'un admirant la personnalité joyeuse que son maknae pouvait avoir et l'autre vénérant son hyung pour ce feu qu'il possédait en lui. 

D'ailleurs, Yuchan se faufilait souvent dans son lit, au plus grand bonheur du plus jeune et malheur du plus vieux qui devait supporter ce kaola indécollable qui n'acceptait pas d'être loin de lui. 

Donghun ne détestait pas, il aimait bien, à moyenne dose, parce que Chan était tout de même agréable à câliner, mais d'un autre côté il lui donnait chaud, étrangement, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

Ou peut-être que le châtain ne voulait simplement pas qu'on le surprenne dans son lit ? 

Lui-même ne savait pas trop. 

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il aimait Yuchan pour sa gentillesse, son honnêteté et son côté mignon, le surprenant parfois à chuchoter des mots doux envers lui et ses autres hyungs alors qu'il dormait. 

Il adulait le maknae pour ce qu'il était, toujours souriant et heureux, ayant une voix tout aussi magnifique qu'un ange, acquerissant du talent chaque jour de la semaine, détenant une volonté sans failles et étant extremement adorable. 

Il devait l'avouer, Chan était l'homme parfait pour n'importe quelle femme, si lui-même était une fille il aurait souhaité avoir un petit ami comme lui ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées ? 

N'avait-il déjà pas grandement envie de sortir avec lui ? 

Qui sait, il se posait beaucoup trop de questions pour le savoir.

Depuis quelque temps, Donghun avait eu une envie folle de le découvrir, tout comme Yuchan de son côté, qui n'avait cessé d'attendre un signe de sa part, qui, bizarrement, n'avait pas tardé à arriver, en ce jour de grand froid, de la saison hivernale, lorsque  Donghun était tombé malade et que le brun s'était occupé de lui toute la journée. 

Il avait eu de la température, énormément, avait été dans un état semi-grippal pendant quelques heures et ne s'était pas reposé de la journée, ayant eu mal à la tête et des courbatures partout. 

C'était ce soir-là, celui où l'un et l'autre allait enfin comprendre leurs relations ambiguë, celui où Donghun allait faire le premier pas et Yuchan allait clôturer la marche. 

Il s'était couché dans leurs lits respectifs, dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux, comme à leur habitude, l'un près de la fenêtre, son cactus posé au rebord de celle-ci et l'autre près du mur, des affaires traînant par terre et des peluches d'enfant siégeant au bout de son matelas, mais, curieusement, tout ne c'était pas passé de la même manière que toutes les autres nuits.   

En premier lieu, Donghun avait eu froid, extrêmement et des moments comme ceux-ci n'existait pas, jamais. 

Deuxiemement, les câlins de son petit maknae lui avaient manqué, il n'était pas venu dans son lit, se disant surement qu'il allait tomber malade, sauf que le plus vieux en avait eu affreusement envie. 

Et troisièmement, le plus important, un des plus impressionnants de tous, notre chère Donghun, Lee Donghun, s'était faufilé dans le lit de Chan alors que ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé avant. 

Ayant bousculé toute peluche de son passage, le châtain avait soulevé la couette d'un geste las et s'était introduit sous les draps. 

Le plus jeune, qui dormait à ce moment-là, profondément, s'était réveillé d'un seul coup, sentant un corps bouillonnant contre le sien. 

Donghun, cherchant du contact physique, s'était vraisemblablement collé contre lui, épousant son dos musclé contre son buste, entremêlent ses jambes avec les siennes, le serrant dans une étreinte appréciable à l'aide de son bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton dans le creux de son cou, provoquant une vague de bouffé d'air contre sa peau nue incroyablement euphorique pour Yuchan. 

À cet instant, sans vraiment trop comprendre pourquoi, le plus petit s'était laissé aller à ce câlin, oubliant cette pensé négatif qui essayait de le persuader qu'il venait sûrement de le faire par intérêt et se perdait à croire que finalement son Donghun hyung jouissait de l'avoir dans ses bras. 

Il avait alors refermé les yeux, prenant la main de son premier amour dans la sienne, la serrant plus fort contre sa taille, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il s'en aille. 

C'était étrange, cette cajolerie n'était pourtant pas quelque chose de banal, au contraire, il faisait des câlins réguliers à son hyung, mais que ce soit lui qui initie ce genre de chose était aussi rare que de ne plus entendre les musiques de relaxation de Junhee de l'autre côté du mur. 

Chan souriait à cette pensé, se sentant excessivement bien à cet instant précis et tentait de se rendormir tranquillement. 

Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avant de se faire de nouveau sortir des bras de Morphée au beau milieu de la nuit, cette fois-ci par quelque chose de chaud, mouillé et attrayant qui ne cessait de bouger sur son visage. 

Le brun n'arrêtait pas de grogner, qu'est-ce que Donghun pouvait bien lui faire à une heure pareil et pour quelle raison ? 

" - Hyung... Arrête... Susurait Yuchan, dans un murmur à peine audible et les sourcils froncés.  

\- Comment veux-tu que je m'arrête ?  Je tiens dans mes bras la créature la plus mignonne qu'il puisse exister. 

Le plus jeune froncerait encore plus les sourcils si seulement c'était possible. 

À entendre son hyung, Chan prédictait qu'il devait sûrement délirer de la fièvre qu'il couvait.  

\- Mais on est beau milieu de la nuit hyung... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Chuchotait le brun, toujours les yeux fermés depuis son réveil et tentant de se rendormir. 

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas sommeil et puis ça doit bien faire deux bonnes heures où je te regarde dormir. Disait-il en resserrant sa prise dans le dos du petit homme. 

Yuchan soupirait, ouvrait ses paupières lourdes de fatigue et tombait nez à nez avec son hyung à quelques centimètres de lui, se surprenant alors, avec le peu de lumière que la lune voulait bien laisser dans cette chambre, à l'observer. 

Il avait les cheveux quelque peu mouillé, dut à la température qu'il avait sûrement, portait un simple tee-shirt noir en guise de pyjama, qui était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, laissant apparaître sa clavicule gauche et puis un sourire rayonnant lui pendait sur le visage, s'excusant sûrement de l'avoir réveillé.

Le plus jeune venait ensuite comprendre dans quelle position il s'était retrouvé.   
Il était face à lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre entre son ventre et le sien et la tête posée sur l'oreiller près de la sienne, beaucoup trop près, lui, il avait son bras gauche sous sa tête et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. 

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'avais incroyablement envie de t'embrasser. Avouait-il, sans sourciller. 

Le maknae se mettait alors à rougir, n'ayant jamais entendu son hyung aussi entreprenant avant. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Donghun hyung ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Lui demandait-il, posant sa main gauche, auparavant sur sa taille contre sa joue. 

\- Yuchan... Soupirait le châtain, je ne sais plus quoi faire. 

Le plus vieux des deux prenait la main du brun sur sa joue, la reposant dans son dos, alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien dans une étreinte qu'il aurait jugée "étouffante" s'il n'aimait pas autant cela. 

Chan se laissait faire, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, reniflant l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait, profitant de ce moment, de leur moment. 

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa phrase tout de suite, se perdant dans une vague d'émotion qui ne voulait s'arrêter de submerger en lui, tandis que Donghun lui caressait les cheveux et la colonne vertébrale de ses deux mains. 

\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogeait-il enfin.

\- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Alors que le clair de lune les eclairait dans la pénombre de la nuit, que seul le bruit de leurs deux respirations s'entendait dans la pièce, que l'odeur acidulée de pomme chatouillait les narines sensibles du maknae, que Yuchan avait écarquillé les yeux à l'écoute de cette phrase qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre, le châtain l'avait doucement décollé de lui, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains avant de le détailler du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. 

Le plus jeune jubilait sur place, les larmes descendant doucement sur ses joues sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte alors qu'un sourire niais prenait place sur son visage. 

Donghun lui, embrassait simplement chaque petites perle salée qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. 

\- Est-ce que te voir pleurer veut aussi dire que tu partages les mêmes sentiments ? Osait-il demander

Le brun ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ne voulait tout simplement pas lui répondre, les mots coincés au fond de la gorge, il s'approchait simplement de la bouche attirante de son hyung, fermant les yeux et touchant le plus doucement possible ses lippes contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre et passionnel. 

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tous les deux que lorsqu'il s'était séparé, leurs relations "d'amitié" venaient de prendre fin et celle "d'amoureux" venait d'entamer. 

"Les actions sont plus fortes que les mots", Yuchan le savait, mais ne comprendra jamais pourquoi son hyung s'était confessé au beau milieu de la nuit, sûrement à cause de la fièvre s'était-il dit au début, mais finalement il avait apprécié, sans se prendre la tête et puis le fait qu'il allait assurément tomber malade à son tour à cause de ce baiser, ne le dérangeait pas, si cela lui avait permis d'avoir la relation qu'il convoitait tant à la fin, il pouvait bien avoir la grippe pendant un mois. 

Ce qui était arrivé, quelques jours plus tard, mais depuis la dernière fois, depuis le commencement de leur amour, c'était toujours Donghun qui venait faire son chemin vers son lit, qui calînait Chan, pour le plus grand bonheur du brun qui avait maintenant sa bouillotte personnelle qui ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer en prime.


End file.
